[unreadable] [unreadable] A Workshop in Hanover, New Hampshire (tentative date: August 11-12, 2005) is proposed to provide the drinking water and waste disposal industries with the most current guidance for assessing and managing arsenic bearing solid residuals (ABSR). The drinking water industry is posed to generate and the solid waste disposal industry is posed to receive an unprecedented mass of ABSR within the next year. However, the understanding of the behavior of these residuals and of their appropriate management has progressed dramatically in the last four years with little updating of impacted practitioners. The Workshop is designed to provide an interactive, public forum in which to disseminate and discuss the most recent regulatory and scientific information regarding ABSR. It will provide an information conduit to inform key impacted practitioners of recently revised analytic tools and management guidelines to better ensure that disposal of ABSR will not create sources of future arsenic contamination. The Workshop will focus on bringing together the impacted organizations' middle and upper level personnel, who, in turn, can inform the practitioner groups they represent. The Hanover Workshop is the second of two proposed Workshops that are situated to centrally serve the two regions most severely impacted by the recent, more stringent arsenic in drinking water standard. A Workshop three weeks earlier in Tucson, Arizona is proposed (covered under a separate application) to address the western United States. Geographically separating the Workshops will not only make attendance more feasible for the regional industries' representatives, but will allow each to respond to the unique regional issues (i.e., temperate region landfill behavior) as well as the national progress. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]